


Because You're Worth It

by GallifreyanOmnishambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Crack, Hux has skills, Kylo's hair is impossible, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GallifreyanOmnishambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all wondered about Kylo's hair. Do you want to know his secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're Worth It

The first time Hux sees Kylo Ren without his helmet it’s immediately after the Finalizer’s ceremonial maiden voyage. The General is riding high on new ship smell and the knowledge that the Resurgent class ship is bigger than anything the opposition possess. He enters his private office, just off the bridge, to find it already occupied.

The man standing by the window is slouching, but in a way that emphasises his size rather than reducing it. Broad chested, but with limbs too long for his proportions, he looks like he could unfold to fill the entire space. Hux is already interested- he loves power and this shabby black-clad creature fairly crackles with it. The man introduces himself as, Kylo, a Knight of Ren. He needs the Finalizer’s capabilities to complete his mission for Supreme Leader Snoke. He’ll be taking joint command.

Hux would dearly like to tell this creature, who is now looming into his personal space, to get the fuck off his lovely new ship. But a quick glance at his terminal shows a message from Snoke confirming the appointment.

“Very well,” he sighs, “but I won’t work with someone I’ve never seen. If the helmet is necessary on the bridge, then so be it. But in private conference I expect to see your face.”

The mask stares at him for several minutes of uncomfortable silence before the tall man finally reaches up to remove it. Hux manages not to gasp and stays professional, but he can understand why the mask is required. The face is far too young and soft for a command position. Huge, glittering liquid eyes. Wide, expressive mouth with such kissable lips [careful Brendol, it hasn’t been that long, get a grip]. The crew would read everything in the expressions on this face and that would never do. Better to scare them with a mask they could respect.

Hux’ eyes drifted upwards and suddenly there was a sour taste in his throat. What should have been long black hair was a matted, twisted mass against the man’s scalp and neck. There were signs that some of it had once been braided or twisted together to keep it out of those huge eyes but the rest was just one great clump. It had an odour of stale sweat. How long had he worn that helmet, and just stuffed his hair inside at random? Brendol found himself driving his nails into his palms just to resist the urge to check his own hair. It was revolting that anyone, in such an exalted position within HIS Order, would be willing to walk around like that.

Thankfully Ren replaced the helmet, and thus began the uneasy co-command of the Finalizer.

\-----

Hux found it hard not to think about that face, those long fingers, that powerful chest. But every night his fantasies were brought to a screeching halt by the memory of the hair. Face-to-mask it was easier- until Ren started flirting in earnest. He always found a way to stand too close, or to lean across Hux’ seated form at precisely the wrong angle for comfort. He interfered with meetings by murmuring sarcastic comments that only Hux could hear thanks to the mask. The slightest hint of disagreement over a command decision would have them arguing toe-to-toe the bridge. Kylo would puff up like an angry loth-cat. Brendol would straighten his spine far beyond healthy posture. Barely inches apart, Ren’s mask would end up coated in a fine spray of angry spittle. Out of the corner of his eye Hux would see the gloved hand rise in the choking gesture. But Kylo never actually did it.

Phasma left a note on Brendol’s desk that read- “for the sake of the ship just fuck him already. For the sake of my wallet, wait until Tuesday.”

The straw that broke the General’s resolve did indeed come on Tuesday. Probably thanks to Phasma’s interference. Somehow Ren, who usually did his kata in one of the spare hangers, had found his way to the officers gym. Where Brendol just happened to be sparring with a few of the bridge crew. After watching for a hour, like a giant disconcerting carrion bird, the masked figure had challenged the General. Hux couldn’t very well say no.

The staff who’d seen the fight would later describe it as ‘legendary’. The most surprising part was that Hux didn’t lose. The General was more powerful than most people would expect given his wiry frame, but this was a Knight of Ren. For nearly forty minutes they’d scrabbled for dominance, never quite able to pin the other down. Hux had split both fists against the metal mask. The blood seeping from Ren’s bleeding mouth through the mask filters made it worth it. Kylo had tried to use a old injury to Brendol’s shoulder to get the advantage, but soon discovered it only made the General angrier. Three of Ren’s ribs cracked under a jab from Hux’ bony knee. Five blows to the same area followed from heels and knees- who knew the General was that flexible? Brendol felt a twitch against his hip and saw his advantage.

He looked up at the visor and intentionally shifted his gaze from rage to heat. He licked his lips, tasting blood, and then did it again to spread the red liquid further. Another twitch. Slowly he slid his foot upward, deliberately dragging it along the side of the Knight’s leg, hip, then torso. Ren was frozen. Brendol grinned and leaned up close to the mask.

“We can do this you know,” he whispered against the seam of the helmet, “if you do two things for me.”

“What?” Even the filters in Ren’s mask couldn’t keep the heat out of his voice.

Hux widened his eyes and pushed the filthiest thoughts he could imagine to the front of his mind. Kylo gasped and Hux used the foot resting on the Knight’s shoulder to flipped them both. He lashed out at the injured rib cage with one hand whilst the other slammed Ren’s helmet back into the floor.

“First of all, you can lose,” he muttered as one of his officers declared him the victor and helped him to his feet. Phasma had arrived at some point, probably alerted to the fight by one of the officers. She drew Brendol towards the benches as the crowd scattered and Kylo stormed out of the gym under a heavy black cloud of rage.

“That was quite possibly the dumb thing I’ve ever seen,” she said, passing him a towel, “and probably one of the the hottest... If you're into that sort of thing. You do realise he’s going to smash up half the ship now?”

“Phasma, I really don’t give a fuck.”

“From where I was standing, you nearly GOT fucked… Sir.”

Brendol laughed and slapped the back of her armour. “No, I think we’re saving that until later.”

“Well, there’s a mental image I didn’t need.” Phasma sighed, “permission to return to duty, sir?”

—–  
Hux was struggling to tape his own shoulder when the door chime sounded from across his quarters. He really should have had Phasma tape it for him, but they’d been in the gym and he hated public displays of weakness.

“Open!” He called, distracted by trying to bite through the tape with his teeth- he couldn’t reach with the scissors.

“Do you need a medical droid?” Ren’s mechanical voice sounded amused.

“No,” Hux snapped, “just cut this would you?”

Kylo obliged and then stood silently staring as Hux finally finished the job. The General draped his shirt over his shoulders, no point wrestling it back on now. He met Kylo’s masked gaze.

“You said you needed two things from me, General.”

Hux stood and gently removed the helmet. Ren took it and placed it on the desk.

“If we do this,” Hux kissed the Knight’s left cheek, “if we break all the rules,” his forehead, “about fraternisation,“ his nose, "and the chain of command,” his jaw, “then first,” his right cheek, “I’m going to fix this mess.”

The grip on Kylo’s hair was not kind and- as the General’s fingers twisted into the matted, greasy, mess- Ren growled and gave Hux’ lips an equally brutal kiss.

The Knight tried to push them towards the bed but found himself unceremoniously dragged toward the fresher instead. Hux really did mean business.

It’s was a good three hours before they actually made it to the bed.

\-----

As Hux hurried into Snoke’s audience chamber he saw that Kylo was already waiting, helmetless. A state of undress that was a very rare occurrence outside of his office and quarters. The knight had been planet side, lead a battle, as well as an interrogation and - look. Far from being a tangled mess of helmet hair, his curly mane was still bright and shiny and full of body. Hux preened. He was a bloody genius. Forget Starkiller, _this_ was his legacy.


End file.
